How To Seduce Your Boyfriend
by Kyuu-Sama
Summary: Demi ingin merasakan pengalaman pertama agar tidak di remehkan teman-temannya, Kyuubi mencoba melakukan berbagai hal untuk merayu sang kekasih Warn: Lime/Lemon, PwP dan Straight, bocah dilarang masuk!
1. Chapter 1

Warn: Fict ini ber-rate M yang artinya akan ada unsur Lime/Lemon, dan PwP seperti biasa, jadi yang merasa masih bocah silahkan angkat kaki dari sini!

Disclaimer: Kalau ItaKyuu punya saya, sudah pasti mereka akan bahagia selamanya

My Fict My Rules! Don't Like? Don't Read

**How To Seduce Your Boyfriend**

Kyuubi berguling resah di atas tempat tidurnya, hari sudah larut tetapi dia tidak kunjung dapat tertidur. Iris Crimson miliknya terlihat berair, di pipinya masih jelas terlihat jejak air mata yang belum mengering. Pikirannya masih tajam mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kencan sederhananya dengan kekasihnya Uchiha Itachi tidak berakhir sederhana seperti biasanya, penolakan yang bagi Itachi merupakan hal wajar, malah membuat Kyuubi sakit hati dan berpamitan pulang lebih awal, bukan hanya tidak menoleh saat Itachi memanggil namanya,bahkan Kyuubi menolak ajakan untuk pulang bersama. Bahkan saking kesalnya, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menggubris beberapa panggilan masuk, juga tidak membuka puluhan pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya. Tidak usah di tanya siapa orang yang melakukan panggilan dan menulis pesan ke handphone Kyuubi, karena sudah pasti itu Itachi.

Lain Kyuubi lain juga di tempat Itachi, dari tadi dia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya, menggenggam handphone yang sedang diusahakan tetap utuh. Sudah sejak panggilan kesepuluh dan pesan kelima belas darinya diabaikan begitu sajao leh Kyuubi, dia berusaha keras tidak meremukan handphone miliknya. Kalau bukan karena ada beberapa nomor penting dari rekan kerjanya, mungkin Itachi tidak akan peduli. Dari tadi dia bingung dan penasaran di mana letak kesalahannya, sepertinya tadi mereka hanya makan malam biasa dan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Kyuubi bilang ingin menginap dan Itachi menolaknya. Hanya itu saja kan? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penolakan Itachi? Astaga, kalau saja tadi dia iyakan dia sendiri tidak yakin tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, mengertikan?

ItaKyuu

Pagi ini Kyuubi berangkat ke kampus dengan tidak membawa mobil, hanya minta diantarkan supir, mengingat semalaman suntuk dia menangis, pagi ini dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengendarai mobil sendirian. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menemui dosen pembimbingnya dan membicarakan perihal skripsi, tapi sepertinya orang bersangkutan tidak kunjung datang karena ada acara lain yang lebih mendesak. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini dia akan menelpon Uchiha sulung dan meminta di temani jalan-jalan, sekarang dia hanya berjalan sendirian dan tidak tau mau kemana. Kakinya melangkah perlahan melewati taman penuh pepohonan Sakura tidak jauh dari universitas, berjalan perlahan dan menamati Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di ikuti semenjak tadi, sampai kemudian ketika sekarang bahunya di tepuk perlahan.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu ?" Kyuubi hapal betul pemiliksuara ini, oleh sebab itu sekarang dia tidak menjawab dan memilih mempercepat langkah kakinya. "H-hey .!" Itachi juga mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, "Lepaskan tangan ku, Uchiha." Kyuubi berusaha menarik-narik tangannya dari genggaman Uchiha sulung tanpa menatapnya. Merasa bahwa Kyuubi sedang berusaha menghindar lagi membuat Itachi menyentakkan tangan Kyuubi dengan tenaga ekstra, membuat si pemilik tangan tertarik mundur ke belakang dan jatuh dalam pelukan Itachi, "Tidak sebelum kau katakan di mana letak kesalahan ku Kyuu ?". Kyuubi hanya menggeram, tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali. Itachi makin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyuubi, berusaha mengabaikan Kyuubi yang mencoba berontak ingin di lepaskan.

"Sebenarnya apa kesalahan ku, Namikaze Kyuubi ? Apa semalam aku mengatakan hal yang kasar sehingga membuat mu sakit hati ? Atau aku sudah salah memperlakukan mu ? Ku mohon katakan pada ku Kyuu, sebelum aku jadi gila karena kau mendiamkan ku." Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Kyuubi, menciumi lekukan yang penuh dengan aroma kesukaannya tersebut. Kyuubi mendengus sebal, "Bukankah kau pandai? Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan sendiri jawabannya, brengsek." Itachi mengerutkan dahinya "Aku memang pandai Kyuu, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tahu jawaban suatu hal yang tidak ku mengerti? Seingat ku semalam, aku hanya mengajak mu makan malam seperti biasa, dan di tengah pembicaraan kita, tiba-tiba kau merubah nada bicara mu dan berpamitan pulang, bahkan menolak saat akan ku antar." Kyuubi masih diam saja, membuat Itachi semakin bingung, "Apa kau marah karena aku tidak mengijinkan mu menginap?" Itachi kembali mengajukan pertanyaan, berharap kali ini dia akan mendapatkan jawaban.

Kemudian yang terjadi adalah Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya, perlahan menangis dan berusaha menahan isakannya. Tapi sia-sia karena Uchiha sulung menyadari bahwa tubuh dalam pelukannya ini berguncang perlahan tanda si empunya sedang menangis, belum lagi ada air mata Kyuubi yang jatuh mengenai tangan Itachi yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Itachi memutar tubuh Kyuubi perlahan menghadapnya kemudian memeluk Kyuubi lebih erat, sekarang dia tahu kenapa kekasihnya ini marah, Kyuubi pasti salah sangka atas penolakan Itachi semalam. "Maaf, sepertinya semalam aku membuat mu salah paham." Itachi mengelus perlahan kepala Kyuubi, "Apa kau masih marah pada ku?" Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, masih tidak mau bersuara.

"Kalau aku mengijinkan mu menginap, apa kau tidak akan maarah lagi pada ku?" yah mungkin tidak apa-apa mengijinkan sekali saja Kyuubi menginap di rumahnya, tapi jangan harap tidak terjadi apa-apa karena inilah awal kesalahan Kyuubi yang sudah membangunkan pemburu jinak. Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya spontanitas menatap langsung ke mata onyx Itachi, sedikit berjinjit demi mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku boleh menginap? Benarkah itu? Kau tidak bercanda kan Chi?" wajah Kyuubi sudah sumringah lagi, dan bertambah cerah saat Itachi menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Hore!" Kyuubi berlonjak-lonjak senang dalam pelukan Uchiha sulung tidak peduli membuat beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka seolah dia sudah gila.

Kegembiraan Kyuubi mau tidak mau membuat Itachi penasaran, ada motif apa sebenarnya yang membuat Kyuubi ngotot ingin menginap, namun dari pada bertanya langsung dan membuat mood Kyuubi buruk kembali, dia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti apa mau si merah ini.

ItaKyuu

"Chi, kenapa rumah mu sepi sekali?" Kyuubi mengendarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling mansion Uchiha, seingatnya tadi di garasi banyak mobil terparkir, tapi kenapa tidak ada keluarga Itachi yang lain? Hanya beberapa orang maid yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka sejak pintu masuk. "Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang pergi berlibur, dan Sasuke, seingat ku dia masih di Asrama." Itachi menjelaskan sambil tetap berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Meskipun Kyuubi sudah sering berkunjung kemari, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia kesini saat keadaan sedang sepi, yah meskipun tetap ada beberapa maid disini, mereka tidak masuk ke hitungan Kyuubi. Mendadak Kyuubi merasa gugup sendiri saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Itachi, "Kau mau kemana ?" Itachi heran karena Kyuubi membuntutinya, "Mau masuk ?" Kyuubi menunjuk pintu kamar Itachi dengan polosnya, dan jawaban Itachi berikutnya meruntuhkan tujuan Kyuubi ngotot ingin menginap.

"Kau tidur di kamar tamu ..."

Khekhekhe... TBC dengan manisnya

NB: Semula fict ini mau di buat satu chapter, tapi karena terlalu banyak alasan, mungkin akan tamat di chapter kedua atau ketiga, dan bagi yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda


	2. Chapter 2

How To Seduce Your Boyfriend

"Kyuu, kau sedang apa ?" Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Sarapan ? Kau mau?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan wajah polosnya sesaat sebelum memasukkan beberapa potong apel lagi ke dalam mulutnya dengan menggunakan garpu. Sesungguhnya bukan kebiasaan Kyuubi makan apel sebagai menu sarapan yang membuat Itachi heran tetapi posisi Kyuubi yang sedang sarapan di atas pangkuannya yang membuatnya heran, hah .. Seingatnya tadi Kyuubi masih duduk di kursinya sendiri, tetapi begitu Itachi muncul dan ikut duduk disampingnya, Kyuubi malah bangkit berdiri dan mendudukan diri di pangkuan Itachi beserta membawa seping apel yang sudah di kupas dan di potong-potong. "Tolong duduk di kursi mu sendiri Kyuu, aku juga ingin sarapan." Itachi menegur Kyuubi perlahan, takut si merah salah paham lagi, tapi bukannya menyingkir Kyuubi malah meletakkan garpunya di piring dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Itachi dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Uchiha sulung, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku begini ?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menatap langsung ke sepasang mata Onyx milik Itachi, dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka sedikit.

Astaga, kalau mau jujur sekarang ini Itachi sedang kesusahan memfokuskan pikirannya agar tidak berbuat yang macam-macam, karena bagaimana pun mereka sedang di ruang makan, dan dari tadi banyak pelayan yang sembunyi-sembunyi melirik ke arah mereka. Itachi tidak tau apakah Kyuubi sadar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan harga diri kekasihnya ini, apa jadinya kalau seorang calon nyonya Uchiha jadi gossip para pelayan di rumah ini?

Itachi menggerakan tangannya membelai punggung Kyuubi, "Maaf Kyuu, kau pasti sedang kesal karena aku lupa membelikan mu hadiah kan? Aku berjanji kita akan membelinya nanti, tapi bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar agar aku bisa sarapan?" Itachi tersenyum lembut kemudian mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas. Dan Kyuubi? Sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Itachi tadi, tapi melihat senyuman dan mendapat sebuah kecupan di bibir membuatnya jinak dan mau duduk lagi di tempatnya semula, bahkan melanjutkan makan acara sarapannya sambil diam tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Itachi mendesah lega dan memulai acara makannya, terkadang ikut tersenyum karena geli melihat tingkah Kyuubi pagi ini.

ItaKyuu

Siangnya Kyuubi kembali merajuk tidak jelas, "Chii... Aku bosaaann~" dan kali ini dia berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur Itachi, membuat si pemilik kamar yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor yang sengaja di bawa pulang ke rumah menjadi susah konsentrasi. "Err .. Kyuu? Bisa tenang sebentar? Ini harus segera ku selesaikan karena Ayah meminta ku mengirim berkasnya hari ini juga." Kyuubi tidak menjawab dan masih berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, "Kyuu? tolong berhenti sebentar." Itachi mengulangi ucapannya, berharap kali ini di dengar. Kyuubi sedikit merengut kemudian bangun dan melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Itachi menggunakan kekuatan penuh hingga terdengar bunyi 'bugh' yang menandakan bahwa itu bukan lemparan biasa. Lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Itachi, merasa marah sekaligus kesal.

Kyuubi kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian melemparkan kuncinya ke lantai, tadinya Kyuubi pikir Itachi akan menemaninya seharian ini, ternyata dia malah mengerjakan tugasnya dari tadi pagi setelah sarapan hingga sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari. "Dasar jelek! Uchiha jelek!" Kyuubi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur sambil memukul-mukul bantalnya, kemudian melirik sekilaas ke arah pintu, berharap mendengar ketukan yang menandakan bahwa Itachi menyusulnya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di balik pintu tersebut. Merasa lebh jengkel, akhirnya dia memilih tidur saja sambil mendegarkan musik dari i-pod miliknya, mengeraskan volumenya hingga membuatnya tuli akan suara sekitar, tapi dengan volume yang masih di batas kewajaran hingga tidak menyakiti telingannya.

Itachi kembali kaget, setelah kemarin ada insiden ngambek, tadi pagi bersikap manja, dan sekarang kembali ngambek cukup membuatnya pusing, tapi bagaimana pun sekarang prioritasnya adalah mengerjakan tugas yang di minta ayahnya, dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kami-sama cukup baik padanya hari ini sehingga mau membuat Kyuubi sedikit bersabar sampai tugas Itachi selesai dikerjakan. Setelah mengembalikan bantal yang tadi sempat di lempar Kyuubi, sekarang dia harus kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya, berusaha melupakan Kyuubi sejenak.

"Ngg-hh" Kyuubi menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, kemudian membuka matanya dan mendapati kegelapan. Rupanya hari sudah malam dan dia belum menyalakan lampu kamar, saat akan menggerakan tubuhnya ke tepi tempat tidur, kakinya menyenggol kaki seseorang dan membuatnya cukup kaget hingga beringsut menjauh hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur melalui sisi satunya.

'dugh'

"A-aww!"

'klik'

Lampu di samping tempat tidur di nyalakan sehingga membuat seseorang yang tadi ada di samping Kyuubi saat ini terlihat lebih jelas. "Yak! Siapa yang menyuruh mu mengagetkan ku!" Kyuubi bangun sambil sedikit mengelus bagian bawahnya yang sakit karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan cukup keras. "Dari tadi aku di sini hampir dua jam Kyuu." Itachi menatap Kyuubi intens, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Apa itu sakit?" sambil memperhatikan bagian bawah yang di elus Kyuubi. "Kalau mau tau kenapa tidak kau coba saja sendiri." Kyuubi menjawab sambil sedikit mendengus, Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya dan meluruskan ke dua kakinya yang mulai terasa keram.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya aku masuk dari mana?" pertanyaan Itachi tadi mau tidak mau membuat Kyuubi penasaran juga, seingatnya tadi dia mengunci kamarnya dan melemparkan kuncinya asal-asalan. "Err .. Dari Jendela?" Kyuubi menjawab sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali di tempat tidur, agak jauh dari sisi Itachi. "Bukan, memangnya aku mau bunuh diri? Memanjat ke lantai dua yang jelas-jelas tingginya melewati batas wajar? Aku pakai kunci cadangan." Itachi menjawab dengan sedikit rasa bangga, tapi kemudian mengerutkan dahinya karena jawaban Kyuubi hanya 'Oh'. Perlahan tangan Itachi meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya mendekat, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Kyuu? Apa kau sedang PMS atau bagaimana?" Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang duduk dan menyandarkan sebagian badannya di dada Itachi merasa salah tingkah dan menggerakkan badannya tidak nyaman, "Ehehehe, bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mu?" Kyuubi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. "Sudah selesai sebelum aku kemarin dan menonton mu tertidur, jadi apa yang sedang kau ingin lakukan?" dan Itachi tidak terpengaruh, malah semakin menarik Kyuubi mendekat, dan menahan pinggang Kyuubi agar tidak banyak bergerak, "Ahahaha, a-aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun, h-hanya iseng! Iya hanya iseng!." Kyuubi gelagapan dan terbata-bata, dalam hati megutuk kecerobohannya yang tidak hati-hati dan malah bersikap terang-terangan, ini memalukan, sungguh.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahu ku? Kau yakin?" Itachi menciumi puncak kepala Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi makin gelisah, "Katakan saja Kyuu, apa itu sulit?" Tangan Itachi mulai membelai perut Kyuubi yang masih tertupu pakaian, membuat Kyuubi mengerang kecil "Ngg- bukan, ha-hanya me-memalukan." "Memalukan? Seperti apa persisnya?" Itachi semakin jahil dan menyusupkan tangannya kebawah pakaian Kyuubi, agar lebih mudah membuat si Merah dalam dekapannya mau memberitahukan alasannya "A-aku hanya mengikuti apa—hh yang tertulis di majalah ya—nggg—di pinjamkan K-konan." Kena! Pfth, jadi itu alasan kenapa Kyuubi bertingkah aneh dan memaksa menginap?

"Apa itu sebuah artikel tentang bagaimana menggoda kekasih mu?" Itachi setengah berbisik ke telinga Kyuubi, Kyuubi sedikit terbelalak mendengar perkataan Itachi "Dari mana kau tau?" Kyuubi menjauhkan telinganya sedikit "Hanya menebak, tidak jarang majalah perempuan memeliki artikel seperti itu, lalu cara apa saja yang tertulis disana?" Itachi menyibak sedikit rambut panjang Kyuubi, agar mempermudahnya menciumi leher Kyuubi "Ahh—di-disana ada—ahh cara menggoda dengan menggunakan skinship,uhh-." Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, berusaha menahan geli dari sentuhan dan ciuman Itachi di lehernya. "Skinship? Seperti ini?" Itachi menggerakan tangannya yang berada di balik kaus Kyuubi ke atas, meraba kulit perut Kyuubi hingga menyentuh bra yang ada di bagian atas. Kyuubi menahan nafasnya sesaat kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lalu apa lagi?" Kali ini Itachi menjilati kulit leher Kyuubi di sela-sela ciumannya, "Ci-ciuman kejut-anh—mpph!" Seleasai mengatakan hal itu Itachi langsung memindahkan ciumannya ke bibir Kyuubi, awalnya hanya saling menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka dan memberikan tekanan-tekanan yang pelan, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena detik berikutnya terdengar decakan lidah dan kepala Kyuubi yang semakin miring ke samping, takut kalau kekasihnya mengalami sakit leher, perlahan Itachi membaringkan Kyuubi ke tempat tidur tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, serta memindahkan badannya ke atas dan menindih Kyuubi.

Itachi menggeram perlahan saat merasa bahwa Kyuubi menggigit lidahnya yang sedang asyik mengeksplorasi mulut Kyuubi, menarik kepalanya perlahan menyudahi ciuman mereka "Kau nakal sekali, eh?" Kyuubi mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum melemparkan tatapan sebal "Itu karena Kau tidak membiarkan ku bernafas! Bodoh!" Itachi menyeringai, "Maaf Kyuu, kau hanya terlalu sayang untuk di lewatkan." Ujar Itachi sambil menjilat sudut bibir Kyuubi. "Jadi ini tujuan mu, hm?" Itachi kembali menatap Crimson milik Kyuubi, pipi Kyuubi merona sangat merah, memang ini tujuannya sejak Konan menceritakan pengalamannya. "Bukankah harunya kita menikah lebih dulu?" Itachi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuubi. "Memangnya kau akan menikah dengan orang lain?" Kyuubi mengeritkan dahinya, "Kau tidak takut aku berpaling?"

.

..

...

"Kau bukan tidak bisa tapi kau tidak ingin, jadi lakukan saja sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar kesal dan tidak mau menikah dengan mu.!"

TBC

Ini melenceng jauh dari jadwal update, iya saya tahu. Maaf ya buat keterlambatannya, dan ini chapter pertengahan, next adalah chapter terakhir plus Lemon asam manis di dalamnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para review-er, kalian berhasil bikin saya ngga tenang dalam masa hiatus *claps* saya bales sekarang deh

Kaze : Kyuu maunya apa? Maunya apa ya? Mau 'itu' kali? #dor , ini udah update ya

Kaname : Ecieee yang penasaran :D ini udah update say

Chi : Tergila-gila sama pair ini? Wah! Sama berarti, ini udah lanjut say, gomen agak lama

Nische : Kyuubi gemesin? Iya tapi kalau pas lagi jinak XD

Aristy : Kyuubi perempuan say, kan di depan udah di tulis "Straight"

My Idiot : Ini udah update hun, gomen agak lama, you know why pokoknya XD

Son Sazanami : udah update nih

Love CacuNalu: Hoo makasih, masih semangat kok, ini udah update

ItaKyuu no.1 : Kyuubi tsundere udah mainstream say, tapi next chap saya coba, makasih udah review

Yang lain yang review pakai accout'nya udah saya bales via PM, sekali lagi terima kasih ya buat reviewnya. Mind to review this Chap? *smirk*

Sincerely, Kyuu-sama


End file.
